With Growing Up Comes Changes
by Elora-18
Summary: Sequel to Time Heals Everything! A year and a half later, changes are in store again, some better than others. AU since it's different than the season premiere....
1. Breaking the News

A/N – Hello again everyone!!! It's been such a long time! This is the sequel to Time Heals Everything, and there are indeed a lot of changes that the characters are going to have to deal with…some more than others! I really hope that you guys enjoy it, let me know what you think of the first chapter! I'd love to hear your thoughts! Thanks to Kim and Jenn for editing, as always! 

Disclaimer – I don't own any of the Everwood characters so please don't sue me.

                The sun shone brightly on a warm August day as Ephram Brown walked down the main street of his small town, Everwood. He was out for one of his strolls around town, not knowing exactly where he was headed. With only two weeks left until school started again, he was relishing all the summer days that were left. Next summer would be a whirlwind, with getting ready for university or college and he would have to get a job. This summer was carefree, he stayed up late, slept in and spent time with his friends and family; but most of all, spent time with his girlfriend, Amy.

            She was the best thing in his life and whenever times got rough, she was the only thing that kept him going. They'd been together for a year and a half and he couldn't actually imagine what his life would be like without her. 

            Somehow Delia and him had grown closer over that time. She absolutely adored Amy and Ephram was always amazed when Amy called and talked to him but then asked to speak to Delia for a minute or two. As his baby sister was almost twelve, Amy made him realize that "she doesn't think boys have cooties anymore". He was horrified but had learned to hide his feelings about it. It wasn't a good idea to let Delia know of his worries. So far, Delia hadn't brought any boys home yet and for this, he was thankful.

            He grinned at the thought. The day Delia brought home a boy he'd just as well get a part-time job, by that time it would be high time for him to get one. Ephram laughed, it was a deal.

            Suddenly he remembered he had to meet Amy at the local diner at 2 o'clock for some sundaes. He checked his watch and it was around quarter to 2. He could see the diner at the end of the street, so he decided to make his way down there.

            By the time he got there, it was five to 2. Amy was waiting at the counter, sitting on a stool talking to Nina. 

            "Hey!" he said, after giving her a kiss on the cheek and sitting on the stool beside her, "What's going on?"

            "Not much," Nina replied, smirking, "Amy was just telling me about – "

            "How upset I am that summer is almost over," Amy finished, giving Nina a look.

            "Right," Nina agreed, grinning. 

            Ephram looked between the two ladies, knowing something was up.

            "Something you'd like to share with me?" he asked suspiciously, giving Amy an intent stare.

            "Well," Amy sighed, "Yeah, but let's get some sundaes first, and then we'll go get a table."

            "Two sundaes, coming right up!" Nina called as she walked away.

            "So what've you been up to today, Ephram?" Amy asked, smiling sweetly.

            "Oh, none of that," Ephram laughed, "I know that smile! Now I'm sure something's going on."

            Amy just laughed and didn't answer.

             "Here are your sundaes," Nina said, placing the two sundaes in front of the teenagers, "And it's on the house, since you babysat Sam the other day, Amy."

            "Are you sure?" Amy asked, smiling.

            "Definitely, I know my son's quite the handful." Nina replied, "Now take them and go sit down, before I change my mind."

            "Alright!" Amy laughed, picking up her sundae and handing Ephram his.

            They found a table in the corner and Amy sat across from Ephram.

            "Now we have our sundaes, tell me what's going on!" Ephram said, sticking a spoon in his sundae but not eating it.

            "Alright. But promise me you won't get mad!" Amy replied seriously.

            "I promise! You're starting to scare me!" Ephram exclaimed, his head starting to pound at all the possibilities.

            "No, no, it's nothing to be scared about. It was going to happen eventually!" Amy smiled, waiting to see if Ephram would catch on.

            "Amy, are you telling me that – " Ephram started, suddenly understanding.

            "Yes. Ephram, Delia's going out with a boy tonight." Amy stated, a smile twitching at her lips.

            "I'm going to have to get a job," Ephram murmured in amazement.

A/N – Hehe, poor Ephram! 'Bout time though! lol, please review!


	2. Being Supportive Isn't Easy

A/N- Here's the next chappie! I seriously love writing these, and I'm so glad you guys are enjoying it so far! Please keep reading and reviewing cuz ur reviews make my day! Thanks to Kim and Jenn for editing and to all those who have reviewed! 

            Ephram sat on the sofa in his living room, watching the television, but not really paying attention to it. He glanced at his watch; ten minutes before the famous Mike would be arriving. He'd known this kid since he was two years old and he and Delia had always been friends but somehow this was different. Ephram had to look at Mike in a different light. 

            No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get over the feeling that it wasn't the right time for Delia to go out with a boy. She was so young; she had so many years ahead of her. He'd voiced his concern to Amy and she had listened, but told him that Delia _was_ old enough to do what she wanted and that she really liked Mike. Ephram sighed, his baby sister…

Amy was upstairs with Delia right now, helping her get ready. She had taken on the older sister model, and Ephram couldn't be happier. He knew that there were some things that he couldn't teach Delia and things that he just didn't understand, and quite frankly, never wanted to understand. He was delighted that his girlfriend and little sister got along so well, and it was one of the things that were just so special about Amy. She didn't mind, and he loved how great she was with kids.

            _Kids…Delia's still a kid!! Ephram thought, and then shook his head, scolding himself. _

Amy had told him that the best thing for Delia was for him to be supportive, and he was going to try his hardest. Besides, his Dad had the protective thing down pat. At the moment, he was pacing the kitchen, muttering to himself.

            Ephram laughed and decided to go check on him.

            "Dad?" he called as he walked to the kitchen, "Are you still okay?"

            "Okay?" Dr. Brown asked sceptically, stopping in his tracks, "Ephram, how could I be okay? Your sister, my baby, is going out with a boy tonight! Without me!"

            Ephram walked over to his father and put a hand on his shoulder.

            "Dad, it's gonna be okay. Delia's ready for this and she's happy, you want her to be happy, right?" he asked calmly, repeating the words Amy had said to him.

            "Of course I do," Dr. Brown sighed, "Just, is this the only thing that will make her happy? I'll buy her another horse, her own stable, anything…"

            He trailed off and Ephram smiled.

            "This is what she wants. So let's be supportive, okay?" Ephram said, giving his Dad a look.. 

            Dr. Brown nodded and Ephram gave him a hug.

            "If you want I'll trail them tonight," Ephram whispered in his father's ear as they hugged.

            Dr. Brown pulled away and let out a long laugh, "No, son, that's alright. I think your sister would never talk to you again."

            Ephram shrugged, "Yeah, you're probably right. Oh well, worth a shot."

            Dr. Brown laughed, "Yeah, it was."

*                                  *                                  *

Upstairs, Amy was putting the final touches on Delia's makeup. The younger girl had insisted on wearing some, and Amy had finally given in. She hadn't wanted to, but decided that rather than argue with Delia, she should just put a little on. So she did. A little mascara and a light blue eye shadow and she was set. 

            Amy was nervous for Delia, but it helped that she knew the boy that was taking her out. It was the same boy that they had bonded over at the hospital all that time ago, Mike Anderson. Amy thought that they were cute, and she knew that Delia was ready to go out with him, after liking him all this time.

            Delia had grown up. There was no telling when she did or how but there was a definite change. She was no longer the tomboy who always wore a baseball cap and didn't care much about her appearance. Delia hadn't worn the cap since, well, Amy couldn't remember when. But she did know that she had noticed the change not long after Colin's death.

            Just the mention of his name stabbed her; the pain was still there. Amy was happy, very happy, but that part of her past saddened her. She wished she could've said goodbye, or said something after he told her that he loved her for the last time. Colin must've been so lonely, and she did nothing to help him. 

            Amy sighed as she applied the finishing touches on Delia's eyes, no use dwelling on _that tonight. _

            "There we go, Dell," Amy grinned as she got up and looked at the younger girl. 

            "Oh good, I was beginning to think I was aging too much during that," Delia laughed, "Can I look in the mirror?"

            "Sure," Amy smiled, "Go right ahead!"

            Delia laughed nervously as she got up and went to the mirror.

            "Oh my…" she trailed off, staring at herself in amazement, "Thanks, Amy."

            Amy walked over to Delia and put her arm around her, "I didn't do that much, I just put on a little makeup. You're already beautiful without that stuff, Delia. Always remember that, you really don't need any more makeup than that."

            Delia grinned in return, "Aw, thanks, and don't worry, I'll never forget that."

            Amy glanced at the clock on the wall and gasped.

            "Five minutes! Okay, do you remember everything I told you?" Amy asked seriously.

            "I think so…don't touch my eyes 'cause the makeup will smudge, don't bite my nails even if I get nervous, be home on time and be myself." Delia recited.

            "Good. You're gonna be great!" Amy gave her a quick hug and then opened her bedroom door.

            "Time to go see Dad and Ephram?" Delia asked anxiously.

            "Yep. Come on!" Amy grinned and pulled her out of her bedroom and down the stairs.

            "Boys? Miss Delia Brown would like to see you!" Amy called as they reached the bottom.

            Ephram was the first to come from the kitchen, his eyes widening at his little sister. Delia's heart sunk but then he grinned and ran to her, enveloping her in a hug.

            "You're beautiful," he whispered in her ear.

            Delia beamed as Amy watched from behind.

            Dr. Brown was next and he stopped in his tracks when he saw his daughter. Delia smiled feebly and her father chuckled.

            "I could've sworn you were your mother just then," he said softly as he also hugged her, "Sweetie, you're gorgeous."

            "Thanks Dad," Delia replied, feeling her eyes welling up a little.

            Amy noticed and started to playfully scold Delia, "Now no crying, Delia, I'll have to do your makeup again! And you know very well how long it took the first time!"

            They all laughed and Amy was glad to have brightened the mood.

            "Anxious, Delia?" Ephram asked, grinning.

            "Just a little," she answered, laughing at herself.

            The doorbell rang and everyone looked towards the door and then at each other.

            "I'll get it," Dr. Brown offered, smiling.

            As he walked over, Amy gave her a reassuring glance and Delia nodded in return. Then Amy put her arm around Ephram, and he smiled at her.

            Dr. Brown opened the door with ease and smiled at the boy standing there as if they were old friends.

            "Mike! Good to see you again." He motioned for him to come in, and the boy nervously complied.

            Mike looked around the hall and his eyes stopped on Delia.

            "You look fabulous," he said in amazement.

            Delia laughed, "Thanks so do you. Let's go, shall we?"

            Mike nodded and let her go ahead of him.

            "I'll have her home by 10, Dr. Brown." he said before he left the house.

            "That's fine. See you then!" Dr. Brown replied, waving to his mom who was driving the car.

            He closed the door and turned to Amy.

            "How'd we do?" he asked.

            "You guys were great. I'm very proud!" Amy replied, grinning.

            "Good, you have no idea how hard that was." He replied, sighing and going into the living room. "You two can go out, I'll still be here when you get back."

            "You sure, Dad?" Ephram asked.

            "Yeah, go ahead, I'll be fine." Dr. Brown smiled, changing the channel on the television.

            "Okay. We'll be back soon!" Ephram replied, taking Amy's hand and leaving the house.

            "We'll be back for ten?" Amy asked, grinning.

            "Oh, definitely." Ephram answered, laughing.


	3. A Plan to Go On

A/N – To anyone who's reading…I'm so sorry this took so long. I lost complete interest in this story, partly because of lack of reviews, and then school started and now I have hardly any free time….but nevertheless, here's the next chappie!! I hope my loved reviewers are still there! It took me awhile to get the 'flow' back so I hope you guys enjoy! Please review to let me know whether I should continue! And special thanks to Jenn and Kim for beta-ing this last minute…

            Amy and Ephram sat in the diner at a booth, having a late-night snack. There was a while yet until they had to head back to the Brown's to welcome Delia home, so they were enjoying a little time by themselves. 

            School started in less than a week and both were very excited to begin their last year. They were unsure about what was going to happen after it though, where they would be going and for what. Amy had lived in Everwood her whole life, and even though she'd never admit it out loud, she couldn't imagine ever leaving it. And even though Ephram had hated the small town life when his family had moved to Everwood, he felt the exact same way that Amy did. They'd shared their concerns with each other, and had decided that they'd cross that bridge when they got to it', in Edna's words.

            "Hey Ephram?" Amy asked when there was a pause in their conversation, "Do you think that Nina and your Dad have a thing?"

            Ephram thought for a moment before answering.

            "You know, I really don't know." Ephram replied thoughtfully, "Why?"

            "They always seem to be laughing together about an inside secret and they get along so well…I just think that they'd make a cute couple, if they aren't already one." Amy answered, smiling.

            "You're right, but I think I would've noticed if they were already a couple." Ephram replied.

            "True," Amy conceded, nodding her head and pausing before responding. 

"Then let's help!"

            Ephram did a double take.

            "What?!" he exclaimed, choking on his sundae.

            Amy took a minute to wait for him to stop choking, and then continued.

            "Let's help them Ephram! It might take years for them to come together on their own and they need a push. Besides, it could be our project…and once we're done it we could celebrate." Amy explained, grinning at the end.

            Ephram returned her grin and took her hand in his from across the table, "Really? Well, you've got my attention, Miss Abbot. How do you propose we put this plan into action?"

            "Well…" Amy hesitated, smiling sheepishly.

            "You haven't gotten that far yet?" he asked, smirking.

            Amy shook her head and grinned, "But we have a couple minutes before we head back to your house, so let's think about this for awhile. I'm _sure_ we can come up with something."

            "Alright. That's a deal." Ephram said.

            This was certainly going to be very interesting.

*                                  *                                  *

Dr. Brown sat at home, watching a documentary on wildlife on the Discovery Channel. Truth be told, he wasn't really listening to it. He was thinking about his Delia, on her first date. Even though she was 13, he still thought of her as his little girl. Her first steps, her first words, her first little-league baseball game, her first day of school … the list went on and on. It seemed only yesterday that he was feeding her in her high chair and he couldn't believe how fast she grew up. It was like he missed a whole stage of her life…because he did. All those years when he worked in the hospital, all those nights when he didn't make it home for dinner…he missed her growing up. Dr. Brown sighed…he'd never forgive himself for that. Maybe if he had been more attentive and not been a workaholic maybe he would've seen more of his kids, and maybe Julia wouldn't have died.

            He would never forgive himself for that either, how they left things with each other. He'd been trying to move on, trying desperately to get past his huge mistake but it was just so hard. The worst part was; he thinks that he has feelings for someone really close to him. 

            Nina had been an amazing neighbour, babysitting Delia and sticking by him throughout his stay in Everwood, and they had gotten to be good friends. After she discovered her husband's secret, she was devastated. That's the only reason the kiss between Dr. Brown and her happened; they were both going through a hard time. What now though? Part of him wants to take the chance and go for it; the other thinks that it's too risky. How could he tell which one to listen to? Play it by ear and test the water was the best option at the moment…and that was the plan that he was going to stick to.

            Amy and Ephram's laughter interrupted his thoughts and he got up to meet them in the front hall.

            They stopped laughing when they saw him and sobered rather quickly.

            "You two okay?" Dr. Brown asked, looking from his son to Amy.

            "Oh yeah Dad," Ephram replied seriously, "We're fine."

            "Delia not home yet?" Amy asked.

            "No, not yet," Dr. Brown replied, suspicious at the sudden change of topic.

            "Oh, well it's still five to, so there's still time for – " Ephram stopped in mid sentence as he noticed headlights pass the front window.

            Simultaneously, they rushed to the window to check if it was Delia. 

            "It's her!" Amy exclaimed, whipping around thinking fast she continued, "We gotta look busy…ummm…Ephram, go upstairs and come downstairs when you hear the front door open, Dr. Brown, go sit on the couch and pretend you're watching to and I'll go in the kitchen! Come on, she's gonna catch us!!"

            Everyone sprinted off to their respectful places and made it just in time as the front door opened.

            "Everyone! I'm home!" Delia shouted, standing in the front hall.

            "Delia! Hey!" Amy exclaimed, coming in from the kitchen.

            "Hey Aims! Where are Dad and Ephram, I saw them standing with you in the front window…" Delia grinned. When Amy looked embarrassed, Delia whispered, "Don't worry, I would have done the exact same thing in your place."

            "Honey! You're home!" Dr. Brown said happily, giving her a hug, "Did you have a good time?"

            "Hopefully not too good of a time…" Ephram said jokingly, coming down the stairs.

            "Don't worry, Ephram, you have absolutely nothing to be worried about." Delia smiled, giving her big brother a hug.

            "Really?" Ephram asked, a little surprised.

            "Yes." Delia confirmed, "But you're not getting any other details than that."

            Ephram groaned and Dr. Brown hid a smirk.

            "Amy, can I talk to you upstairs?" Delia asked, grinning.

            Dr. Brown laughed and Ephram looked offended.

            Amy gave Ephram a grin and a kiss on the cheek, "Sure, Deel. Let's go. Boys, we'll back down in a couple minutes."

            "Bye guys!" Delia said, bounding up the stairs with Amy right behind her.

            "Amazing how those two have bonded, eh?" Dr. Brown chuckled.

            Ephram broke down and laughed, "Yeah, frickin' amazing."


	4. So close, yet so far

A/N – Thanks for your reviews guys, I'm glad to know that people are still interested in this!! I know that this chappie is short, and I apologize, but I have to finish my homework…my teachers actually expect it to be done this year, so sadly, I don't have much free time. I will try my hardest to update though! Thanks to '_Typo_?' who alerted me of a mistake I made…I aged Delia quite a bit during the story, so I was going to fix it and make her like 11, but I think for this story, she's going to be 13, it just works better. I really hope that doesn't bother anyone too much! Hope you enjoy, please keep reading and reviewing and thanks to Kim and Jenn!!

            Delia and Amy sat on Delia's bed, going through all the details of Delia's night. She had just finished explaining the movie plot, which Amy was particularly interested in since she was trying to convince Ephram that it wasn't a 'chick flick' per se…

            "So it was good?" Amy asked, smiling.

            "What? The movie or the whole night?" Delia grinned.

            "The movie! Though I hope the night was good too…" Amy replied, smirking and raising her eyebrow.

            "Oh, shut up!" Delia laughed, hitting Amy with a pillow.

            "Okay, okay! I'll be quiet." Amy relented, folding her hands, "Continue."

            "Well, going back to my story. Pirates of the Caribbean was so amazing, and Mike thought so too, so we talked about that for awhile, we went back and forth with the funny lines of the movie…hmmmm, I think then we started talking about our friends and stuff…" Delia trailed off, looking like she was thinking.

            "And?" Amy prodded.

            "And I think that it was there…wait, yeah, it was there that he kissed me," Delia continued very calmly with a hint of a smile.

            "What?! Oh my God!! Delia, that's great!" Amy hugged the younger girl, then pulled back and looked her in the eye, "But it wasn't a big kiss or anything, was it? 'Cause it's the first date and – "

            "Don't worry, Aims, it was just a peck." Delia nodded, yet still beaming.

            "Well, that's alright then." Amy grinned, "I'm assuming that you're not going to tell your brother or your dad about this though, right?"

            Delia shook her head.

            "No, I don't think they'd deal with it well…even though it was just a peck. Better to just protect them by not saying anything." Delia replied.

            "Yeah, I can completely understand that!" Amy laughed, "So you're happy with the date?"

            Amy didn't even have to wait for her response; she knew the answer by the young girl's smile and the sparkle in her eyes.

*                                  *                                  *

Meanwhile, Ephram and his Dad sat in front of the television, flipping channels. Neither had tried to start a conversation, mostly because both were deep in thought.

            "So Dad," Ephram started, turning towards his father, "How's Nina?"

            Dr. Brown jumped at least five feet out of his seat and started coughing.

            "Nina??? Why do you ask, Ephram?" he asked, his eyes wide and tearing from coughing so hard.

            Ephram chuckled and looked at his father curiously, "I was just wondering…I haven't seen her around lately. Are you all right? Anything wrong, Dad?"

            "Oh, no, no…I'm fine, son." Dr. Brown replied, putting his head in his hands and sighing.

            "You don't look fine. Come on Dad, what's wrong? Did Nina do something?" Ephram asked worriedly.

            "Did _she do anything wrong? Oh no!" he answered sincerely._

            "Then what? Did you do something, then?" Ephram asked, trying to narrow it down.

            "No…at least, I don't think so." Dr. Brown replied.

            "Then what? Ohhhhh…both of you did something then! Didn't you! But it wasn't necessarily wrong…I get it." Ephram nodded his head, grinning and proud of himself.  He then sobered, "You don't have to tell me though, I understand if you want to keep it private."

            Dr. Brown looked up at his eldest child, "That's very considerate of you, Ephram."

            Ephram shrugged and smiled, trying not to beam while responding, "I try, Dad."

            "And you know, for now, I really don't want to talk about it." he continued. He patted his son on the back fondly as he got up and went into the kitchen.

            "So close…" Ephram muttered to himself, shaking his head, "…yet so far."


	5. Something's Not Right

A/N – Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! I'm trying to pick up the pace a little, a reviewer commented that it was a little slow, and after I read it myself, I agree…I think that it's because I was trying to just set things up and get back into the flow or something…but anywaz, I hope that you enjoy this chapter! I think I have to have a Spoiler's alert though…about the last half of the 1st season, I'm not sure exactly which episode. If anyone figures it out, let me know if you get the chance. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and to Kim and Jenn, you guys are awesome!

            The day started off with the sun gracefully yet powerfully rising and shining brightly through the fading darkness. Dr. Brown started off this day the same way he did any other day; reading the latest 'Doctor's News' magazine while eating breakfast. It would be an hour or two before his children got up and he enjoyed the stillness in the early of the morning that he didn't have to share with anyone. It was so serene compared to what the town would be like at mid-day. 

            As he read an interesting article on a breakthrough that a doctor in California had made, a rapping on the door startled him. He looked up from his magazine, wondering whether he had imagined it. A second knocking dismissed that idea and puzzled, he got up to answer the door.

            "Nina!" Dr. Brown exclaimed in surprise.

            His neighbour smiled back at him sheepishly, "I know it's early, but can I come in?"

            "Of course," he replied, opening the door and motioning for her to come inside.

            Once she had stepped in, he closed the door and worriedly asked her, "Is anything wrong?"

            "Oh no!" Nina answered, "I just have a huge favour to ask you."

            "Alright. Well, what is it?" Dr. Brown enquired.

            "Well, I'm going away on a vacation with my friend from college, we haven't seen each other for awhile and we always used to talk about how much we wanted to go down south…but my usual babysitter has bailed on me, and I was wondering if – " 

            "If I could baby-sit Sam, of course!" he filled in and answered with a smile.

            "Really? I'd appreciate it so much, and Sam loves being over here and playing with Delia." Nina grinned in relief.

            "Of course! I love Sam, and I know that Ephram and Delia do too.  We'd love to take care of him for a while. How long are you going for?" Dr. Brown asked curiously.

            "Oh, just for a week, but we're leaving in two days. I haven't told Sam yet, I wanted to make sure you would be able to take him before I told him," she replied.

            Dr. Brown nodded in agreement, "What are neighbours for? But can I ask a question?"

            Nina nodded. 

"Shoot."

            "Why can't Carl take care of him? Where is he?" Dr. Brown asked inquisitively, trying not to sound too nosy.

            Nina reacted very subtly, but Dr. Brown noticed her tense up and her eyes widen a little before she regained her composure.

            "Oh, uh …you know, I asked him, because of course we still keep in contact, but Carl's busy with stuff, so…" Nina tried to explain, trailing off. She thought for a moment and then attempted to change the subject. "So how'd Delia's date go?"

            Dr. Brown was well aware that his friend was trying to change the subject, but decided to play along. Obviously something was not right, but Nina would tell him when she needed to. 

He shrugged, "I think it went well. She really didn't go into details with her brother and I, fortunately. She and Amy had a chat upstairs though."

            Nina's relief at the change of topic was evident and she clearly relaxed.

            "I can't believe that girl is old enough to date," Nina shook her head in disbelief, "It seems like just yesterday when she was wearing baseball caps all the time."

            "I know!" Dr. Brown agreed, beaming that someone understood him, "I feel the exact same way."

            There was silence for a moment as the two adults looked at each other, smiling and sharing an intimate moment.

            "So, I better get going before Sam wakes up and realizes I'm not there." Nina exclaimed, breaking the silence and walking towards the door, "Thanks again, Andy."

            "No problem. Stop by later if you're not busy," Dr. Brown offered, hoping that she would.

            "Definitely," Nina replied softly, "See you later."

            Dr. Brown stared after her as the door shut behind her.

            _I wish I could put into words what I felt…I'm not even sure myself, he thought to himself, thinking for a moment, _Furthermore, what's going on that I don't know about?__

            He shook his head and went back to his magazine to savour his last few moments of tranquility.

*                                  *                                  *

"We'll be fine, Nina!" Dr. Brown chuckled, "You're going to miss your flight!"

            "I know," Nina, replied uneasily, "It's just Sam and I have never been apart for that long of a time…oh, I wish I'd never agreed to go on this stupid trip."

            "Come on now, you want to go on trip with your old friend, remember? We'll be great, right Sam?" Dr. Brown turned to the young boy standing beside him.

            Sam nodded enthusiastically, "Mommy, I'll be fine. Delia and I are going to play crazy eights after you leave!"

            Nina laughed and gave her son a tight hug, "Okay, okay, I'll leave so that you can start your card game. I'm going to miss you!"

            "Me too, Mom," Sam replied, a hint of sadness noticeable in his voice, "But it's not that long of a time."

            Dr. Brown nodded, "He's right, Nina, you'll be back before you know it." 

            "Love you Sam!" she gave Sam a kiss on the cheek, and gave him another hug, "I'll call you when I get there."

            "Okay Mom, bye!" Sam replied, running inside the house.

            Nina shook her head, "I guess he's really going to miss me, wouldn't you say?"

            "Oh, don't worry, he will. Now get going!" Dr. Brown laughed, pushing her towards the car. 

            "Thanks for doing this Andy.  I'll bring you back something." Nina joked, giving him a hug.

            "Really? Wow, I'm excited!" Dr. Brown mocked, as Nina hit him playfully.

            "Fine, you get nothing now," she exclaimed as she got into the car.

            "Awwww," Dr. Brown whined, "Come on!"

            "I'll think about it." Nina replied, "Bye Andy!"

            As she started the car, Dr. Brown waved.

            "Bye Nina! Have a good time!" he called.

            As she pulled out of the driveway, she waved back with one hand.

            _I hope everything's alright, he thought as he watched her car drive away. _If only we could be on the same page at the same time…I really have to talk to you when you get back.__

            "Dad, you've got to see this!" Ephram called from inside the house, "Sam's beating Delia by a lot!" 

            Dr. Brown laughed and started heading towards the house.

            "Okay, I'll be right there!" he called back.

            _It should be an interesting week_.


	6. Dad?

A/N – Hi everyone! Here's the next chapter…hope you enjoy! Thanks to Jenn and Kim for beta-ing, and please, please, PLEASE review, I love getting your opinions and thoughts! Even if it's really, really short! Honestly, they make my day. Enjoy!

            The week went by quickly as Sam fit right into the family like a glove. He and Delia got along fabulously, and Ephram looked upon him as a baby brother. He slept in Ephram's room, and he and Delia babysat him during the day. Dr. Brown was at ease, and even a little saddened when he found that the week was coming to an end. He and Nina had only talked once on the phone, and it was very briefly. It sounded like she was having a great time, but it was evident that she did miss her son quite a bit.

            On the morning of the last day, Dr. Brown sat at the kitchen table in his usual routine, when he heard a rapping on the door. He shook his head, talk about dèja vu. When he opened the door, Nina stood there; looking relaxed, ecstatic and beautifully tanned. He shook his head; such thoughts should not be thought so early in the morning. 

            "Andy! I know it's early, but we took the early flight back, I missed Sam." She grinned, and then bashfully continued, "He's still sleeping, isn't he?"

            Dr. Brown laughed, "Yeah, he is. It's 7 o'clock in the morning, Nina, no kid is up for at least a 50 mile radius." 

            Nina shrugged, "Well, I'll be here when he is." 

            "Sit down while you wait…do you want anything to eat?" Dr. Brown asked. 

            "Oh no, we ate on the plane. So how'd it go? Did he behave for you?" Nina asked, sitting down at the kitchen table.

            "Oh, he was fabulous. Any other time you need babysitting done, feel free to ask, we'd love to do it." Dr. Brown smiled.

            "Thank you, I'm glad it went well." Nina smiled back.

            There was another awkward silence.

            "Andy – "

            "Nina – "

            Both tried to break it and laughed as they spoke at the same time. Nina motioned for him to go first.

            "Nina, I know something's wrong. And I don't want to pry, but please, if you need someone to talk to, I'm here." Dr. Brown said softly, taking her hand.

            Nina avoided his eyes, and then sighed.

            "Do you want to know everything?" she asked quietly.

            "Only if you want me to." Dr. Brown replied.

            "Alright, well, you know that Carl and I aren't together anymore." Nina started, and when Dr. Brown nodded, she continued. "It wasn't just because we had differences or anything…it was because he was having an affair. With a man."

            "Oh my…Nina, I'm so sorry." Dr. Brown said.

            Nina's heart pounded, and she wished that she could end it there, but deep down inside, she knew that she couldn't.

            "Well…that's not all. Really, the marriage was going to end anyway, things weren't going well. He wasn't being truthful, but neither was I." Nina looked up at Dr. Brown, and noticed that he looked puzzled.

            "How so, Nina?" Dr. Brown asked, confused.

            "Because I have feelings for you," she whispered, looking down at the table.

            There was a silence as Dr. Brown processed what he had just been told, and after a minute he looked at Nina.

            "You…you have feelings for me?" Dr. Brown murmured.

            Nina stood up and walked to the door.

            "Oh, I knew I shouldn't have said anything. I didn't want to ruin our friendship…of course you don't feel the same way about me, I mean, you never lead me on or anything and –" Nina rambled, tears coming to her eyes.

            As she was talking, Dr. Brown got up from the table and walked over to her. He put his hand up for her to stop.

            "Nina?" he said softly.

            She nodded.

            "I feel the exact same way," he whispered, putting his hand on her cheek.

            She didn't have any time to process this as he leaned in and kissed her. 

            Nina's head was spinning; it was the most amazing kiss she had ever had. She was quickly brought back to Earth though by a voice from the other side of the kitchen.

            "Dad?" 


	7. Company

A/N – Hey guys! Here's the next chapter…but I need you to do me a favour. When you're done reading, read the author's note at the bottom and please let me know what you think. Thanks to Kim and Jenn for editing and to you guys for reviewing! Enjoy!             Dr. Brown broke the kiss and swerved around to doorway.                      "Delia!" he exclaimed in surprise, glancing at Nina, "What are you doing up so early?"             Delia shrugged, "I felt like getting up, and I wanted to talk to you." 

            "Oh." Dr. Brown replied, trying to think of something to say.

            There was an awkward silence.

            "Well, I better be going. Send Sam over when he's up. " Nina smiled, breaking the silence, "Nice to see you, Delia." 

            Delia nodded, "Bye." 

            As Nina left she smirked at Dr. Brown and mouthed, _Good luck._ He smiled as she left.

            "Delia, let me explain – " Dr. Brown started.

            His daughter looked at him for a moment, and then ran to the stairs.

            "No, Delia, really, that's not necessary – " 

            "EPHRAM!!!!" Delia shouted up the stairs, "I need you!!" 

            Dr. Brown winced as she yelled, and sincerely hoped that by some miracle his son wouldn't hear Delia calling. Just when he thought that his miracle was being granted, Ephram appeared at the top of the stairs.

            "What?" he mumbled, rubbing his face.

            Delia motioned for him to come downstairs. He sighed, and slowly made his way down.

            "What's so important?" Ephram asked a little more awake and a bit worried.

            "I just found Dad and Nina in the kitchen." Delia stated, looking at her older brother expectantly.

            "Doing wh –" Ephram didn't finish his sentence as his eyes widened and a grin appeared.

            "So, I was wrong, you and Nina, eh Dad?" Ephram grinned.

            "Now wait a second," Dr. Brown began, then stopped, "What do you mean, you were wrong?" 

            Ephram shrugged, "I thought there was nothing going on between you two."

            "There isn't!" Dr. Brown answered quickly and instinctively.

            "Excuse me, Dad?" Delia smiled, "That wasn't nothing."

            Dr. Brown closed his eyes and sighed.

            "How much did you see?" he asked quietly.

            "Enough." Delia said simply, "But you know, I love Nina, and I love Sam…so I approve." 

            She looked at Ephram, waiting.

            "I can't say I knew this was coming Dad…but if you really want this, you always supported Amy and I; so I approve too." Ephram agreed.

            Dr. Brown opened his eyes, "Well, I feel like I'm 18 again, asking my parents for permission to go out with someone."

            Delia gave him a look and Ephram moaned.

            "It's too early for this, Dad. I'm going back to bed…I'll see you in a couple hours." he said, starting up the stairs. He turned around and gave one last grin, "Oh, and way to go, Dad."

            Dr. Brown chuckled, "Thanks."

            Ephram sleepily waved a reply and went back upstairs.

            "You sure you're okay with this, Delia?" Dr. Brown asked his daughter.

            "Oh yeah," Delia nodded, "Just, one thing."

            "Anything." her father replied. 

            "When you two get married, can I be the maid of honour?" she asked, grinning.

            Dr. Brown laughed and put his arm around his daughter, "Funny, very funny."

            Delia mocked innocence, "I'm serious!" 

            Dr. Brown shook his head, "Let's go have some breakfast."

            "Fine, fine…." Delia held up her hand in surrender, "Bridesmaid?"

            And for the first time ever, Dr. Brown had company with him for Saturday morning breakfast.

A/N – Here's the thing….should it end there, or keep going? Either one works for me. Do you think that's a good ending or do you want to know what happens next? Please let me know!! If I decide not to continue, I have another Everwood story in mind, so that'll be up shortly. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!


End file.
